The whereabouts of a firearm in a home or other setting is very important. Misplaced firearms often end up in the wrong hands, whether the hands are of a child or a criminal. A simple means to affix the firearm to a desired spot that is specified by its owner may provide the owner with a peace of mind knowing that the firearm is not missing or in the wrong hands. In addition, a firearm owner may want to store a firearm in a convenient location.
The disclosed subject matter provides a firearm retaining apparatus. The apparatus may comprise a magnetic portion enveloped in a covering.